The Alphas
by xLEAHMiCHELLEx
Summary: Skye Hamilton and the DSL Daters are now going to high school! But what will it take for the DSL Daters to become the high school alphas even as freshmen...?
1. Story Background Info

Skye Hamilton and the DSL Daters are now going to high school! But what will it take for the DSL Daters to become the high school alphas even as freshmen...?

**Skye Hamilton:** Skye and the rest of the DSL daters have moved on from OCD into high school…but what happens when their clique meets the Goddesses, the high school clique?

**Cali Van Athens:** Skye's second in command, and she's ready to help get the DSL daters on top of the school in any way she can. What happens when a certain "someone" threatens her if she does anything to help…?

**Tiffany McMadison:** Even though she's the DSL dater who's always wearing her hair in Swiss braids, she's not as dumb as she looks. In fact, she might have the exact plan needed for the DSL daters to become the alphas of the high school, even as freshman.

**Brenna Calvert:** She is the fourth member of the DSL daters, and let's just say she isn't the brightest bulb in the package. But hey, she knows what she's doing with the guys, which might just assist in Tiff's amazing plan…

**Author's Note: You like? Send me feedback and I will get started on it ASAP I swear! Thanks! Xoxo Leah**


	2. First Day Surprises

Skye stood in front of her floor length mirror examining her first day of school outfit

Skye stood in front of her floor length mirror examining her first day of school outfit. It was crucial that she looked good because it wasn't just the first day of any school; it was Octavian Country High School and the DSL Daters _had _to be on top. She decided to stick with her dance-y style and opted for a light pink Body Wrappers Premiere Layered Dance Dress with leg warmers and white Marc Jacobs ballet flats. She then straightened her boob-length blonde hair with her pink Chi straightening iron, put on her makeup, and headed out to the yellow Porsche convertible.

When in the car, she reached into her new Coach Signature Patchwork bag and dialed up Cali Van Athens.

"Hey girlie, yeah we'll be there in 2. Mkay. Buhbye." Skye threw her pink Blackberry Pearl into her bag and grabbed a water out of the mini fridge. In 2 minutes, they pulled into Cali's driveway where Cali was standing reading the newest Teen Vogue.

"Heyyy Skye! I'm so excited that we're starting high school! It's so weird though, you think?" Cali was practically jumping up and down as she spoke.

"Um, whoa Cali. Don't be so spastic. If the DSL Daters are going to be alphas, we have to act like we could care less about high school, even though we are dying of excitement inside." Skye smiled a sly grin that showed she was totally pumped too, just trying to keep it on the down low.

"Oh, gotcha." Cali stated while returning the grin. Then she reached into the mini fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Cali, what are you doing? We are trying to look hot, not like a blimp." Skye stated while looking out the window. Cali could swear Skye had eyes on the back of her head, and with that Cali silently returned the soda for a water.

"What's up, girls?" Tiffany McMadison greeted Skye and Cali and she squeezed into the back of the Porsche.

"Oh my gosh, Tiff! You look so ca-yute!" Cali exclaimed while staring at Tiff. Apart from the fact that she was still wearing her Swiss braid hairstyle, she was wearing Vanessa Bruno Knot-front dress with Alexander McQueen metallic gladiator sandals and a Juicy Couture charm bracelet. She finished her look with some pearls and Lovely perfume by Sarah Jessica Parker.

"Really? Thanks! I thought I was looking pretty bad…but I guess not." Tiff with relief.

"Definitely not! You look gorgeous!" Skye complimented as the Porsche pulled into Brenna's driveway. Brenna hopped in back and let her hair down loose so the wind could rush through her hair. When she did, everyone's jaws dropped.

"Oh. My. Gawd. BRENNA! You totally went brunette!" Skye was unable to utter anything more. Cali just stared in awe. Tiff was the first to admit how everyone felt.

"You look amazing. That is such a great way to start high school!" Tiff gave Brenna a tight hug, which left Brenna in a daze.

"You really think it looks good?" Brenna doubted.

"Duh! Alright, now that everyone is here, let's go to high school!" Skye exclaimed and everyone cheered as the car zoomed down the road towards OCH.


	3. OCH Paradise and Miss Jacqueline Ross

OCH Parking Lot

**OCH Parking Lot**

**Monday, August 31****st**

**7:01 AM**

As the Porsche pulled into OCH's parking lot, all of the girls stared in amazement. The parking lot was filled with all kinds of expensive cars and limos, and the schools itself looked like a resort. In the center of the field in front of the school, there was a massive fountain that had crystal clear water pouring out of it. Also in the field were many benches and statues, creating tranquil scenery. The school itself looked like a 3-story building from paradise.

"Wow, it looks incredible." Skye said. "Too bad we have to learn in it." The girls all got out of the car and double-checked their outfits. With a fluff of their hair, they all sauntered off towards the large glass doors concealing the inner building. Once inside, the DSL Daters all pulled out their schedules.

"Alright, I'm in Biology, room E124, with Mrs. Turkow first period. Anyone else have her?" Tiff said with hope.

"I do!" Brenna exclaimed. "Yay, I'm not alone first period!" Brenna and Tiff both looked at Skye and Cali to see what their first period fate was.

"Ugh. I have U.S. Government with Mr. Hunter in room E222." Skye sounded disappointed. "No big, I can handle it."

"Ew! I have Algebra 2 first period! I have Mrs. Brierly in room G121." Cali triple-checked her schedule with a gloomy face.

"Alright, well girls, we better get off to class and after first period we will meet…" Skye looked around to find a good meeting spot. When she did, her eyes feel upon the cafeteria.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" Tiff blurted out as her eyes followed Skye's to the same place. The cafeteria was even more amazing than the school itself. Inside there was another identical fountain to the one outside, but there was more. There were also kiosks of everything you could possibly think of. The school had even replaced lunch tables with little umbrella covered tables, large enough to seat 6.

"Um, we are DEFINETLY meeting at the cafeteria. How about in front of the Starbucks kiosk?" Brenna stated.

"Yep, sounds good. Now let's go before we're really late!" Cali said just as the late bell rang. "Ugh now we're late!"

**Mr. Hunter's Class**

**Room E222**

**7:20 AM**

Skye tried to sneakily enter Mr. Hunter's class, but she did not prevail. Mr. Hunter was writing "Welcome to U.S. Government" on the board when she came in.

"Hello, Miss Hamilton. Do you think my class is going to be _that _terrible that you have to be late the first day?" Mr. Hunter said in a bored manner.

"No, I just got here late because my dog ran away." She sniffled trying to make her lie seem realistic. Mr. Hunter wasn't buying it though.

"Anyways…you're in the last seat in row 3 next to Miss Jacqueline Ross," he said as he turned back to the chalkboard.

Skye sat down in her seat and peered in the corner of her eye at Jacqueline. Skye had to admit that this girl was beautiful. She had deeply bronzed skin, but Skye could tell that she was born with it, and that it wasn't fake. She also had long, wavy chocolate colored hair with dark caramel highlights, which went very well with her skin tone. Jacqueline's eyes were a vibrant blue that pierced whoever she was looking at, which made Skye shiver. Her clothes were all designer, and she was absolutely gorgeous.

"I must introduce myself" Skye thought, "that way, she can help the DSL Daters get known here at OCH and become the hottest clique ever!"

While Mr. Hunter was yapping on about some problem with illegal immigrants or something, Skye leaned over closer to Jacqueline.

"Hey, I'm Skye Hamilton." Skye whispered. Jacqueline shifted her eyes toward Skye and looked her over; as if she had to make sure she was eligible to talk to her.

"Jacqueline Ross." She responded bluntly. Jacqueline then shifted her eyes back over to Mr. Hunter, indicating that their conversation was over. But Skye was far from finished getting the DSL Daters on top. She just had to push a little bit harder.

"What class do you have next?" Skye spoke quietly to Jacqueline, hoping to get more than a two word response.

"Art with Mrs. Wess. You?" Jacqueline replied, trying to be nice to this freshman girl.

"Same!" Skye replied sounding a bit too eager. "We should walk together after this."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Listen, this is my second time taking this stupid class so I really better pay attention this time around. We'll talk after class, okay?" Jacqueline whispered without taking her eyes of the chalkboard.

"Oh, gotcha." Skye said disappointedly. But hey, she did say she would talk to her after class! Skye decided to follow Jacqueline's lead and actually listen to Mr. Hunter. Not that she really could though, because she was too busy wondering how the other DSL Dater's first periods were going.

**Author's Note:**** Thank you to those that reviewed, but I need more feedback! I would really like advice and opinions on the story so far. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	4. Revenge plot or plan to rule the school?

Mr

**Mr. Hunter's Classroom**

**Monday, August 31****st**

**8:32 AM**

Skye Hamilton stood up and began to quickly gather her things as soon as her ears first heard the sound of OCH's bell. She shoved her binder and pen into her Coach Signature Patchwork bag, gave her hair a final flip, and walked towards Jacqueline with purpose. Jacqueline was carefully closing her binder and slid her belongings into her Marc Jacobs bag.

"Oh my gosh, is that the one of the new Marc Jacobs bags for the fall collection? I totally love them!" Skye exclaimed as she appeared behind Jacqueline. Jacqueline glanced back at Skye, and then rolled her eyes.

"Um, yeah." Jacqueline cut off with a short reply. Skye wondered what she was doing wrong. She had the looks, the accessories, and the personality…so why was this 'Jacqueline' girl being a total, well, BITCH?!

"Okay, I don't get it. You said you would talk to me after class, and now you're treating me like a total LBR." Skye stomped her foot impatiently like a child.

"Okay little freshman, news flash, you ARE an LBR to me. I'm a _junior_. Get it? I don't talk to little freshman like you." Jacqueline started to head to the door. Skye glared at Jacqueline and silently declared war in her head.

"Fine." Skye thought. "But let me inform you, little miss _junior_: You have no idea who you're messing with." With that, Skye strutted out of Mr. Hunter's room with dignity.

**Starbucks Kiosk**

**Monday, August 31****st**

**8:40 AM**

When Skye arrived at the Starbucks kiosk, her head was pounding. She desperately needed caffeine in her body, or else she would collapse.

"One skinny latte, no whipped cream." Skye ordered as she massaged her temples. This Jacqueline business was so unnecessary. Why couldn't Jacqueline just be friends with Skye, and forget she was a freshman? Ugh. Drama.

"Oh my gosh, Skye! What's wrong?" Tiff said as she slammed a pile of textbooks down on the table. Skye looked up at Tiff, and then down at the pile of books.

"Um, Tiff? We've only been to one period. How do you have so many books?!" Skye said with half amusement.

"Shut up!" Tiff said with a smirk on her face. "I can't help it; I just came from Biology with Ms. Turkow and she's some hard shit!" Tiff exclaimed. Skye quit listening the second Tiff started talking. She wasn't trying to be rude, it's just that her head was pounding, and she needed a revenge plan on Jacqueline.

"Hey, Tiff? Where are the others? We need an urgent DSL Dater meeting ASAP." Skye quickly said before collapsing onto the table.

"Oh, dear! Skye?! Drink your latte! You need caffeine!" Tiff said while trying to lift Skye up and give her the latte. As soon as caffeine hit Skye's stomach, she became awake and ready for planning.

"Here come the others!" Tiff slammed down the latte forgetting all about Skye who was about to pass out, and ran over towards Cali and Brenna. Cali was walking easily with her bag swung over her shoulder, but Brenna on the other hand, had a stack of books equal the size of Tiff's since she also returned from Ms. Turkow's. The sight of Brenna struggling with the books was enough for Skye to forget her headache for a moment and she giggled quietly into her palm. When the girls arrived at the table, Skye stopped laughing. It was time to get serious.

"Okay, girls. I've ordered an urgent DSL Dater meeting. Do you know why?" Skye suspiciously eyed the other girls like they knew everything she was talking about.

"Uh, no?" Cali was the first to answer, followed by head shakes from Tiff and Brenna.

"Okay. The reason I ordered this urgent meeting is because of a _'junior' _named Jacqueline Ross." Skye air quoted with her fingers when she said junior. "She's a mega bitch x 100 and we need revenge on her." Skye stated with a satisfied grin on her face. "Now, we need a plan."

"Um, not to be rude, but don't you mean _you_ need a plan?" Brenna wondered while catching her breath from carrying the load of books.

"Well, yeah…but, she's just rude! And, she's just…" Skye looked panicked at the rest of the group half worried they were going to flake on her and not help her create a devious plan. She then looked back at Brenna who was giggling into her palm.

"What's so damn funny?" Skye snapped with her eyes in a dead glare at Brenna. Skye hated one thing more than anything else; and that was when people mocked what she said or thought.

"Oh, nothing!" Brenna replied innocently. "I was just laughing because it looked like you were afraid we weren't going to help you, when duh, of course we will!" Brenna giggled again.

"Brenna," Skye stated flatly. "Have you been drinking to much caffeine?" Skye rolled her eyes and then folded her hands and got into "Secret Planning" position, which is when everyone's heads are low to the table. Everyone followed Skye's lead and got low to the table.

"Okay, so far all I know is that Jacqueline Ross is a junior, a mega bitch, and she is repeating Mr. Hunter's U.S. Government class for the second time. Now, before we make a revenge plan, we need more dirt on her. Who are her allies? Who are her enemies? What pisses her off? Etc. We need different people to cover each question. Tiff, you cover the question of who are her friends. Cali, you cover the question of who are her enemies. Brenna, you cover the question of what pisses her off. As for myself, I will be watching her every move. I want to know where she goes, what she does, and why. Everyone got it?" Skye stared back at the girls expecting them to be completely lost after running through the whole mini plan in one breath. Surprisingly, though, all of the girls nodded in agreement with what Skye was saying. Skye grinned at the fact that her friends were such good listeners.

"Okay, next thing. Do any of you know what Jacqueline looks like?" Skye looked around the cafeteria for Skye because she already knew that their answer was going to be no.

"Um, dark skin, brown hair with highlights, blue eyes, and fabulous clothing?" Cali replied while noisily slurping her caramel frappachino.

"Wow, yeah, have you met her before?" Skye questioned, puzzled that Cali would have any knowledge of Jacqueline.

"No, I don't know her what-so-ever, but that girl over there surrounded by those 3 girls and those boys seems like she could be your Jacqueline Ross." Cali replied with a shoulder shrug. Skye just stared in awe at Jacqueline. She was a total alpha. The boys surrounding her stared at her with an indescribable look and the 3 girls next to her seemed to be copying her every move. Plus, looking around the cafeteria, it seemed as though every other girl was copying Jacqueline too.

"Uh, okay, well I guess we know who her friends are. Now we just need names of them." Tiff said, jotting things down on a notepad as if she were really serious about getting back at Jacqueline.

"I just realized." Skye said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "This revenge plan isn't just getting back at Jacqueline for being a you-know-what. It's about who's going to be the high school alphas."

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone! This is the newest addition to The Alphas, and I hope you liked it! Please review and give me thoughts, ideas, and feedback! THANKS! xoxo Leah**


	5. You Can't Judge a Book by its Cover

Mr

**Mr. Blackman's English Class**

**Monday, August 31****st**

**9:00 AM**

Tiff was relieved because by the looks of her second period teacher, he was a lot easier than Mrs. Turkow. She got her English binder out with her new Tiffany & Co. pen and tapped it on the desk in anticipation of class starting. When she took a quick glance to her right, her eyes froze. _Oh. My. Gosh. _It was Jacqueline! Tiff knew that her assignment was to learn who Jacqueline's friends were, but she didn't want to give away that she was friends with Skye in the process.

"Uh, hey. I'm Tiffany McMadison. You can call me Tiff though. You know, if you want." Tiff stuttered a quick introduction of herself. She then shut her eyes tight praying that she would pass the "Jacqueline Inspection".

When Jacqueline looked over at Tiff, she detected a pair of Swiss style braids, and decided that this girl's style was farm girl turned Prada. Jacqueline had to resist the urge to laugh out loud at this pathetic girl. Instead, she put on a fake and overdone smile, and turned towards Tiff.

"Oh my gosh, like, hey! I'm Jacqueline Ross! Let's be BFF!" Jacqueline then started bouncing up and down in her seat like an overexcited five year old.

"You can cut the act. I'm not stupid. I'm a freshman and you don't want to have anything to do with me. I get it." Tiff rolled her eyes and turned back around in her seat.

"_Wow._" Jacqueline thought. "_She's not as dumb and weird as I thought._"

Jacqueline turned back around in her seat as well, but shifted her eyes towards Tiff to give her a second look over. When she looked at Tiff again, she took a different approach. Tiff did have a good sense of style, and that Tiffany & Co. pen was pretty sweet. The only thing wrong with her was her hair, which could be easily changed.

"Hey, I'm Jacqueline." She decided to restart the introductions. "Yeah I'm usually snobby during introductions because I'm usually bombarded with geeky freshmen, but you don't seem half bad." Jacqueline smirked and stuck out her right hand towards Tiff. Tiff stared down at it, unsure if she should trust Jacqueline's change in opinion.

"Um, hey?" Tiff said unsurely and shook Jacqueline's hand with a weak grip. Jacqueline put on another super bright smile, and then turned back around in her seat.

"So, um, who are your friends here?" Tiff said casually as she wrote down the drill. Jacqueline looked at her, a bit surprised at the sudden question, but still answered it nonetheless.

"I have 3 best friends. Audrey, Bessy, and Chloe are their names." Jacqueline stated and continued with her work. Tiff started to snicker at their names.

"What's so funny?" Jacqueline demanded.

"Oh, well their names are Audrey, Bessy, and Chloe…" Tiff started before Jacqueline cut her off.

"And to think I thought you were a more high class freshman." Jacqueline shot at Tiff before turning sharply back around in her seat.

"No, Jacqueline, I'm not laughing at their names, just the fact that they go in alphabetically order. I think that's cool!" Tiff tried, knowing that still wouldn't change Jacqueline's mind about her.

"Oh, ok." Jacqueline stated blandly, but then turned slightly towards Tiff and winked. "You're not so bad."

"Thanks!" Tiff giggled and started to write down the notes for the day. Maybe, just maybe, she could get close enough to Tiff so that she could tear her down easily.

**Ms. Kelly's World History Class**

**Monday, August 31****st**

**9:00 AM**

Brenna sat in the back of the room with Cali as they passed notes to keep themselves from falling asleep at the sounds of Ms. Kelly's endless lectures. Brenna thought she heard Cali saying something to her, but when she looked over at Cali, she was dozing off.

"_Hm,_" Brenna wondered, "_I wonder who's talking_." Brenna took a glance behind her, and noticed two blonde girls blabbing endlessly about shopping this weekend. Brenna started to think how rude the girls were being during Ms. Kelly's lectures, but then stopped realizing that passing notes with Cali didn't count as a behaving classroom procedure either. She was about to forget about the blabbing girls in the back until she heard a name that rang a bell in her head. _Jacqueline Ross._

"_One of the girls said the name Jacqueline Ross._" Brenna thought. She decided this endless shopping convo could have some useful information, and decided to listen in.

"Audrey, are you listening to me?" The one blonde girl said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, of course," The other girl, who's name is obviously Audrey, replied sleepily.

"Anyways," The first blonde girl rolled her eyes, "Jacqueline was in the Coach store and she wanted to buy these ah-dorable pair of pumps but the stupid salesperson kept waiting on this other chick. It was so ridiculous, and you know it pisses Jacqueline off when she has to _wait._ So, Jacqueline slammed down the pumps, which ahb-viously scared the salesperson, and stomped out of the store. It was hilarious!" The girl laughed and Audrey joined in.

"Oh my gosh, Bessy, that is so funny!" Audrey managed out between laughs. Brenna didn't really find the story that funny, and thought the girls were a little weird. Actually, make that really weird. But, Brenna did find out one thing. One thing that pisses Jacqueline off is waiting for things, and that was valuable information. Brenna nudged Cali to tell her the latest discovery, but Ms. Kelly was standing in front of her instead.

"Brenna!" Ms. Kelly barked. "Why are you staring blankly into space and not answering my questions when I call on you?" Ms. Kelly glared down at Brenna. Brenna knew she couldn't tell Ms. Kelly the real reason, because that would mean that the two girls in the back would know she was listening in on them.

"Uh, I was just excited about this weekend. I'm going on this ah-mazing cruise and it travels to all of these countries, and…" Brenna started to make up a story from scratch that she thought sounded believable, but Ms. Kelly cut her off.

"We don't need to hear about your oh-so-rich lifestyle, Miss Calvert. I think detention after school today would suffice, and maybe you will learn to pay attention?" Ms. Kelly walked to the front of the room as Brenna's mouth hung open. _Detention? _Brenna never had detention in her life! For the rest of class, Brenna made sure she paid attention, and knew Ms. Kelly's lecture from back to front. Maybe Ms. Kelly would learn that Brenna Calvert was someone who couldn't be judged like a book by its cover.

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but this is the next chapter! I worked really hard on it and tried to make it longer than the others so I hope you enjoy! If you read, PLEASE review! It helps me a lot when writing! Xoxo Leah**


End file.
